disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Ting-Ting
Ting-Ting is a girl that has suffered many hardships. Although she walks the path of good (for the most part), she won't say no to an advantegous deal. She has a foul temper and is very wary of the unknown, even if her curiosity does often get the better of her. Her trust has been broken so many times that she thinks nothing of holding a gun to the head of a friend in order to remain safe. The only ally she trusts fully is her demon, Mushu. He gives her advice that often steers her towards the bad. She trusts his advice so much that he gives her an inner confidence and she will almost always listen to what he has to say. Powers Upon touching stone (and, in some circumstances, other inanimate objects) she can bring creatures and demons to life. Her power is much more powerful then she and just brushing an object by accident can cause it to come to life. Although she can control these creatures to an extent, their powers and mindsets are always ones of evil and she hates herself for bringing that onto the world. Destroying the object causes the demons to be destroyed. Upon Proteus's cultivation, it has been found that these powers can function without an object's intervention, and that these were just a form of stabiliser to get her powers to develop. She's also gained a small influence on demons she didn't summon, even those living in other humans, though it often doesn't amount to much and can often cause more trouble than it's worth. History Before/Discovering Her Powers Long ago, Ting had a comfortable life. She belonged to an aristocratic family in China along with her two sisters, Mei and Su. Ting's powers caused Mushu to come to life and without the knowledge of how to control him, he set on a rampage and destroyed her family in an accident which she was then blamed for. Ting was forced to flee with her fiancee, Ling, disguised as a soldier. They were seperated when travelling and Ting was camped out in the woods for some time without purpose. First Encounter The first time Ting ever saw another power was when Dimitri encountered her. On the defensive, she managed to quickly make an enemy of him (she gives a vicious slap if you get too close, as he learnt the hard way) and she managed only to get him off her back by letting him exploit her powers for personal gain. He decieved her into thinking this was a deal and she felt double-crossed by him. Moses Still alone, she discovered Moses purely by accident as he was running by. She was dreadfully curious of his power and tried to investigate. When she found he could not speak, she was heavily sympathetic and they soon became friends. Ling's Leaving Ling, becoming heavily agitated by the deadly presences around him, decided to leave. He was without powers and Ting always seemed to be too preoccupied with Moses to give him any stable frame of mind. Ting was heavily shook by this and in a state of desperation, wanted to hand herself in. She removed her disguise and was stopped only by Moses coming to see her. She seeked comfort in him, although they didn't talk to each other. Tiana Tiana soon found Moses with Ting. Both were defensive and not sure of what to expect. Ting's powers created a bitter stance between them when she almost set a demon on them. Ramses' appearance lead to Moses and Tiana leaving separately; Ting had to be alone once more. Mushu It was at this point that Mushu finally caught up with Ting and they became allies. As he was her first demon, they have a bond, much like that of a child and a pet, and he acts as an almost conscience. Her willingness to trust him means he can access all aspects of her mind and often uses obscured memories and secret desires to his advantage, to twist Ting on to a darker path. Although Ting has an inner want to be a good person, just like everything she creates Mushu is made of pure evil and feels little compassion for anything except his creator and his kin. He strives to protect her, as if anything were to happen to her then the demons would sense it. Her death would ultimately mean the demons' death too. He has a small command over the others and very rarely gets his hands dirty, preferring to shove any tasks onto the others. Although he has the ability to maintain many forms, he likes to remain travel size for Ting's convenience. He can, to an extent, tell the future and knows many things through the webs of demons in the world. Proteus When Ting learns from Mushu that Moses has joined Dimitri, she is outraged and proclaims him as a traitor. She puts her past behind her and tells Mushu that it's them two against the world now. She hadn't bet on Proteus turning up, though. He'd been watching her for some time, his desire for chaos ignited in her powers. He offered her a deal of getting her own back on Moses and learning to control her powers whilst helping him at the same time. With a nod from Mushu, she agreed. It went better than Proteus could have planned, with a little test run causing plenty of havox already. Unfortunately, when Proteus was crossed by Sinbad and Moses, Ting's demon was manipulated by the sorrow in Moses and became completely harmless. Proteus, in his anger, threw her out in disgust. Revenge Despite having some morals, Ting is certainly one to hold a grudge. With a little manipulation from Mushu, she's agreed to make Proteus's life hell with the biggest, darkest demon they could find. His name's Frank, he's super cute. Ting's character is changing somewhat, the amount of pure goodness inside her melting away as Mushu starts to get a tighter hold, and she's learned to control her powers much more than previously. She no longer needs to touch objects to summon demons and she has an influence on existing demons that she didn't summon - even those living within humans. It's not a strong influence, but it's enough to cause some chaos (which is all Proteus ever wanted her to do with it, anyway).